Spring Break
by ACE732
Summary: Set directly after S516So...Good Talk. Rory spends Spring Break with Logan , but both find it difficult to stick to their 'nostrings' arrangement, the more time they spend together. I do not own Gilmore Girls. But you knew that already!
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Get Enough Of You

SPRING BREAK

CHAPTER ONE - I Cant Get Enough Of You

He had just turned the shower off when he heard a knock at the door. He was a little surprised considering it was after ten o'clock and he was the only person on campus - apart from campus security - due to spring break.

Then it clicked. He suddenly remembered his phone conversation from earlier. The one where he invited a certain ace reporter to cut her spring break short and keep him company on an otherwise abandoned campus.

He stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel to dry himself off and then wrapped it around his waist. He took another one to dry his hair with as he left the bathroom and headed for the door. He smiled to himself as there was another knock at the door. _Someone's eager_, he thought to himself as his face pulled into a smirk. Reaching the door, he threw the towel used to dry his hair onto the couch and then opened the door.

_WOW!!!! _She had never expected to see him standing at the door with nothing but a towel and a smile on his face.

She stood there, holding her bag, mouth open, eyes wide. _Wipe the drool_, she thought to herself. She had always thought he was gorgeous, but the vision before her was stunning. The wet messy hair; she just itched to reach out and stroke into place. His face, his smile. Logan's smile lit up his eyes, and the dimples on his cheeks could make a girls knees go weak. His torso was perfection. He was tanned and perfectly toned, his abs were tight and smooth and when you were the one pressed up against that warm, taught body, everything else seemed to disappear. He was beautiful. Pure and simple. He was a beautiful specimen of a man and when he gave her the mischievous grin he was giving her at that moment, she knew she was in trouble.

"So, are you going to come in anytime soon, or are you planning on standing out there, staring at me all night?" He asked, looking her up and down, still smirking. "Coz, all I have on is this towel and I'm wet and I don't want to catch a cold or something." He finished in a mockingly innocent tone.

Rory finally closed her mouth and then smiled back at him. "Well, maybe you shouldn't answer you're door wearing only a towel…"She said, her eyes searching his body. "…or at the very least, you should give a girl some warning, therefore preventing the near heart failure when you open the door."

He laughed, and then grabbed her arm pulling her into his room, closing the door behind them and pushing her up against it. His lips came crashing down on hers. It was a long, hard, hungry kiss. He had definitely missed her, although he would never admit that.

"Wow! Hello would've been fine, but you sucking the life out of me works just as good." she stated, as he pulled away letting both of them catch their breath. His hands were on her hips; hers were on his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly as he moved in for round two. His lips crashed against hers, his hands were in her hair, his body was pressed flush against her, backed up against the door to his apartment. Both their breathing was heavy as their kiss grew more intense. Her lips parted and his tongue dipped inside accepting her invitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hand moved from her face, caressingly down her side to her waist, where he pulled her closer against him, leaving no space between them. His other hand moved under her shirt and slowly upwards, cupping her breast. She gave out a little breathy moan as he gently squeezed her breast. She couldn't think straight. She never could when Logan was around. He had this ability to make her completely lose control and it scared her how much she liked it.

As his tongue continued to play havoc in her mouth, she suddenly felt something pressed against her thigh. Unable to control herself, she moved her hand down and pressed it hard against his erection. At this point, his lips had moved to her neck and when he realised where her hand was, he stopped. Logan looked up at her and smiled raising an eyebrow.

"All you had to do was say, Ace!" At that, he unwrapped his towel and let it drop to the floor, so he was standing in front of her, pressed up against her completely and totally naked. Rory could feel herself blush. She had seen him naked before many times, but the sight never stopped having that effect on her. Feeling a little braver than usual, she ran her hand down his chest and gently stroked his erection. A little surprised at her making the first move he groaned, as she began moving her hand up and down his hard length. He could feel himself about to lose control as her hand movements began to increase in pace. Then he pulled away. She looked at him. His eyes clouded over with lust, she was confused. He then pushed up against her and started kissing her hard on the lips.

"Not. Yet!" He breathed in between kisses. "I have plans for you." He smiled, as he slid her jacket off her arms and gently pulled her towards his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and turned to look at her. He was still completely naked and she was amazed at the confidence he had in himself. She would never be able to stand in front of someone completely butt-ass naked and not feel self-conscious. Logan had seen her naked obviously and he made her feel comfortable, but she still felt the need to slip on one of his shirts if she had to go to the bathroom or something. Feeling his eyes on her made her thoughts drift away, as he walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge. She moved to walk towards him but he stopped her with his hand.

"Don't move!" He said in a low voice, never taking his eyes away from her. She suddenly felt unsure and self-conscious, even though she still had all of her clothes on.

"Take them off!" he requested.

"What?" she asked, not hearing him properly.

"Take your clothes off. I want to see you" He replied, inching himself further back on his bed until he was propped up against the headboard, getting comfortable for what was about to happen.

"Logan!" She protested, feeling not so comfortable anymore, but then she looked at him. Really looking into those chocolate brown eyes of his, and saw the lust and hunger for her. The need. He wanted her. She could see it, but he wanted to see her first. An air of confidence blew over her and she started to undo her buttons on her shirt slowly. Never taking her eyes off him as he stared intently back at her, she let her shirt drop to the floor and then removed the clasp from her hair, letting her hair fall loosely over her shoulders. She moved her hands down to her belt slowly undoing it and then unzipping her jeans and gently sliding them down her legs, lifting each one out, removing her shoes in the process. She stood up straight keeping her gaze on him, as she slid the straps of her bra down her arms and unhooked the clasp at the back. Both their breathing at this point was heavy. The lust for each other burning inside of them. She threw her bra at him teasingly and then gently started caressing her breasts - moaning with pleasure - although wishing it was his hands on her instead of her own. _Soon enough_, she thought.

He thought he was going to explode as he watched her massaging her breasts. This was his idea, but it was beginning to feel like torture as she toyed with him. When he told her to strip he had no idea she would have so much fun with it. It was taking all of his strength to stop himself from grabbing her and having his way with her right then and there. He was sitting back relaxed on the bed watching this beautiful creature take her clothes off. He had had girls do stripteases for him before, but nothing this intense. She was standing in front of him completely naked apart from the pair of delicate lace panties he was sure she had picked out especially for him. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her in this moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she slid her hand seductively down her stomach, underneath her panties and began to pleasure herself right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. She suddenly paused as if realising what she was doing and then blushed a little. He stared at her in awe.

"Don't mind me. Please continue!" He encouraged her with a huge smirk on his face, quirking his left eyebrow suggestively. She smiled back at him.

"I could, but you're so much more better at it than I am."

She then removed the last remaining article of clothing, sliding them down her legs until she was completely naked. She stood there for a few seconds before suddenly moving her arms as if to cover herself.

"Stop!" He told her. "Let me see you!" He couldn't believe that now was the moment she decided to feel self-conscious. She thought for a few seconds and then moved her arms back to her sides.

He took in the sight. She truly was beautiful. She had a perfect figure, beautiful breasts, curves in all the right places. She was slim but not stick-figure skinny. Just perfect. Her porcelain skin was accentuated by her dark hair and her big blue eyes. Logan thought that he could get lost in those eyes of hers. As his eyes continued to search her body, he noticed her start to shiver. She was cold. At that, he reached his arm out, offering her his hand which she accepted. He then moved to join her at the edge of the bed, looking up at her eyes as she stood before him and smiled, placing his hands on her hips and softly kissing her abdomen.

"You are so beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me." he whispered as she moved her head down and crashed her lips onto his, at which point they fell back on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her, as they continued to steal each others oxygen supply. Then he rolled her over so that he was on top of her pinning her arms beside her head. He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the mouth, before repeating the kiss, this time softly on her neck, her chest. He traced a path of kisses over her breasts, before latching onto one and began sucking and gently teasing her nipple eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. She arched her back as he continued paying close attention to her breasts, but the feelings he was awakening in her further south were becoming too intense to ignore, so she grabbed his hand and gently moved it down her body and placed it between her legs, rubbing it against herself.

"Logan…need…inside…" She breathed. He noted her request and inserted two fingers inside her pressing gently against her clit. She let out a moan of pleasure and arched her back trying to urge him further inside her. He continued circling his fingers inside her. Sensing that she was beginning to lose control, he slowed the pace and removed his hand, gently moving it back up over her body caressingly, and then placed both his hands by her side. The loss of contact was driving her insane, but as she opened her eyes, she looked up to see him looking down at her. His face was inches away from her and he looked slightly hesitant.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice a whisper, placing her hands on his arms so as to regain contact with his skin. He was silent for a few seconds before moving his hand to brush the hair from her face.

"You're beautiful." He said. He didn't know why he felt the need to tell her that. He didn't usually tell girls that right before. It was usually a case of in, out, see you later. But she was different and that scared him a little. Actually, it scared him a lot. He wanted her to feel comfortable and safe with him, even though this wasn't their first time together, he had this sudden, overwhelming urge to protect her, but he didn't understand why. This was just a casual arrangement. They didn't mean anything more to each other than the occasional hook-up and witty banter. But lately he had found it hard to stop himself from thinking about her. In fact, he had no idea why she was the one he had invited to join him over Spring break, but he knew that he was glad he had.

As he hovered above her watching her watch him, he smiled to himself. She really was beautiful and he knew that he had to be careful not to break his number one rule. Never fall for a girl. He was not the commitment kind of guy, but here he was inviting this girl to come spend the week with him. She would be there in the morning. That was another one of his rules. Never spend the night. Maybe for this girl he could make an exception.

She stared up at him. He seemed to be in his own little world. She wondered what he was thinking about. She wondered if maybe he was thinking that what they were about to do was a mistake and what would be the quickest way to get her out of his apartment. Then he told her that she was beautiful and it all melted away. The fear, the rejection, she wanted him to know how she felt. But she wasn't sure herself. The only thing that she did know was that she wanted to feel him inside her. Making love to her. Although, they weren't quite at the stage where they would use that term with each other. He wasn't her boyfriend. She didn't lay claim to him.

Originally, he was the annoying, arrogant, rich, snobby playboy who had become her source for an article she had done for the Yale Daily News. Then, she had realised that he was so much more than that. She saw the smart, sweet, fun guy who was a little lost like everyone else. Soon, she had found herself falling for him against all her better judgement. She knew he was a playboy. She knew he couldn't give her commitment. He had told her that himself. Normally, she would've stayed well clear, but she couldn't help herself. This beautiful man who challenged her and made her take chances - that she would never have even considered previously - was like a drug. She felt it was better to have just a little rather than nothing at all.

His lips on hers brought her back to the moment. It was a gentle kiss that warmed her heart and gave her reassurance. He brushed soft kisses over face, her eyes, her cheeks, and her forehead before planting a tender kiss on her mouth. He then pulled away and looked down at her, as if he was asking her permission to continue. At that, she smiled at him and then moved her head up closer to his to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. She then rolled over, reaching towards the nightstand and opened the drawer. She felt around for a few moments before finding what she was looking for. Pulling out a condom from the box, she tore open the wrapper, before moving back to her position underneath him and moved her hands down to gently roll the condom onto his already erect penis. He let out a moan as he felt her gentle touch and with one hand, he lifted her hips as she raised her legs alongside his torso, and in one swift stroke, he entered her as carefully as he could. He was afraid he was going to break her.

As he slid inside her, he could feel how tight she was as her muscles contracted around him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him flush against her and let out a moan.

"Logan…" She whispered, as he caught her mouth in a long hard kiss. She began panting as he began thrusting rhythmically harder and faster as she dug her nails into his back. She arched her back encouraging him in further. Both their breathing was becoming more erratic as they convulsed and clung to each other. He raised himself above her as he watched her begin to lose control.

"Open your eyes." He told her, panting, as he pushed further inside her. She did as he said and he planted his lips on hers dipping his tongue inside. Her breathing had become frantic and she was getting louder with each thrust, letting him know that she was close to the edge, as was he.

"Oh… my … god…Logan!" She cried, as the pleasure became too much for her and she ran her hands down his back and over his behind. She clung to him hard needing more. She raised her hips. She was almost there. She could feel herself let go as he continued to thrust inside her and she screamed with pleasure, as she found her release.

As they came together, he collapsed on top of her, his tired limbs unable to support him any longer. They lay like that for a few moments, in silence. The only noise being their erratic breathing, which was beginning to return to a more relaxed state. They were both exhausted and he found himself unable to move from his position on top of her, not that she minded at all, the post-coital cuddling was always enjoyable for her. Eventually, he rolled onto his back beside her on the bed and removed the used condom before letting out a huge sigh. She moved onto her side, supporting her head with her arm and looked at him. She reached out and brushed her hand over his forehead, brushing away a bead of sweat. He turned his head, looking up at her and smiled. It was a mischievous smile and she knew that no good was going to come of it. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her on top of him placing a long, lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she moved so she was straddling him and placed his hands on her hips.

"I always like it better when your on top." He told her, raising his eyebrows, giving her an evil smirk.

"Is that so?" She asked teasingly, placing her hands on his chest. He wanted to go again. She knew he had a high sex drive, but she sometimes found it hard to keep up with him. However, she was more than willing to try.

She bent her head down to catch his mouth in a hard kiss, before moving her hand down to take his hard length in her grasp, sliding it gently inside her and began moving her pelvis back and forth. He groaned with pleasure at her gyrating on top of him. Moving his hands from her hips caressingly over her body.

"Mmm!" She moaned breathily, continuing to rock back and forth on top of him. She could feel herself tighten around him as he began lifting his hips to meet her, trying to give them both more friction.

Logan awoke, as the first signs of daylight slithered into his room. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, trying to adjust to consciousness. It always took him a while. He wasn't a morning person. Usually, because he never went to sleep until the morning. His limbs were heavy and sore. He was in pain, but it was a good kind of pain. A kind of pain that he would gladly welcome, if it was the price he had to pay for having mind blowing sex all night long with a beautiful woman.

He then suddenly registered the fact that he was not alone in his bed. There was a sleeping body by his side. He looked over at his nightstand, where his alarm clock sat. It was 7.30a.m. It was the next morning. He had spent the night with a girl. This was a first. Usually, he would sneak out as his latest conquest would fall asleep. Usually, he wouldn't invite a girl to spend the night. Or if he did, it was only because he was too drunk to think straight. Usually, he wouldn't ask a girl to come and spend Spring break with him on an abandoned school campus. As he thought to himself, he began to realise that he didn't really mind the fact that he wasn't alone. He was actually quite happy that he wasn't alone, and it was beginning to concern him that he wasn't overly concerned with the fact that he was happy to have woken up with this girl.

He rolled over onto his side, supporting his head with his hand and watched her sleep. He watched as her chest steadily rose and fell and he smiled to himself. She was beautiful and he liked her. He liked her more than any of the other girls he was seeing. He knew that this would cause a problem. A big problem. But, he decided just to ignore it for now and just enjoy watching her sleep. He'd deal with his potential future feelings when the time came.

As her eyes fluttered open and she began to yawn, the sight looking back at her made her remember that she wasn't in Stars Hollow any more, as she had dreamed. She was greeted by a pair of beautiful, chocolate brown eyes gazing back at her and a warm smile.

"Good morning Ace," He whispered, as he brushed her hair from her face with his hand. "Sleep well?"

Slightly disoriented, she remained silent before remembering that she was naked. She grabbed for the sheet that was covering her, pulling it further over her and wrapped it around her chest. Logan laughed at her actions, before reaching over to pull her closer towards him.

"You're not going shy on me now are you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around he "Because, if I recall correctly, last night you were definitely not worried about being naked in my bed." He finished, referring to the previous nights escapades.

"Yeah, well that was last night." She told him. She blushed just thinking about what they had gotten up to the night before.

Rory Gilmore was not the type of girl to just lose herself like that. To be honest, no-one had ever brought that side of her out into the open, so to speak. But, for some reason, she couldn't control herself around Logan. He was definitely a bad influence on her. He had the ability to make her forget her inhibitions and just let go, which is exactly what happened last night. She had never experienced the feelings Logan was able to elicit from her. She just knew that whenever he was around, she wanted to be near him. She wanted to feel his breath on her skin, to feel his hands on her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Certainly not with Dean or Jess.

Now here she was, lying beside him in his bed, having spent the night. She wondered how many girls had spent the night there before her. Instantly, she cleared all thoughts of other girls from her mind, remembering that she was the one he had asked to spend Spring break with him. That had to mean something. Right?

Logan's lips on her neck brought her back from her thoughts. Her skin tingled as he placed little, delicate kisses over her finding his way to her mouth, catching her in a long, tender kiss. He then pulled away and looked down at her, as he hovered above her. The mischievous smirk she knew so well had returned to his face.

"We are going to have to do something about this whole innocent, shy girl act you've got going," he told her in all seriousness. He was sitting on top of her, with his hands at her waist. The sheet was still separating them. "I mean it is definitely a turn-on, but after last night, you are no longer allowed to play that card with me. I know all of your secrets now, Ace!"

At that, Logan tugged at the sheet, whisking it away to reveal her in all of her nakedness. She immediately moved her arms to her chest to cover herself, much to Logan's annoyance.

"Come on Ace!" He exclaimed, trying to pry her hands from her body. "You don't have anything that I haven't already seen before."

"Yeah well I'm cold." she replied.

"Well then, that's where I come in. It is my duty to keep you warm." He told her, raising his eyebrows as his smirk grew wider.

Realisation suddenly dawned for Rory. He was in the mood. Again. She laughed to herself as he bent down and caught her mouth in a deep kiss. Keeping up with Logan during this spring break was going to take it out of her. Not that she minded in the slightest. At that, she moved her arms from her chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down onto her. The feeling of his skin on hers seemed to burn her. He was telling the truth, she thought to herself, she was warm already.

She was standing in the kitchenette at the counter waiting for her coffee to boil. She had checked the time. It was about 1.30p.m and Rory needed coffee to build her strength up after the mornings events. Logan certainly had an insatiable apetitite. As he was finally asleep, she decided to recharge herself and coffee was the best way to do it. She stood in a daze, wearing only Logan's shirt, her thoughts drifting back to her previous activities. They had spent the entire morning having sex. It just seemed like neither could get enough of the other. She had never felt like that before. Granted she had only ever slept with one other guy before Logan, but with Dean, it was more like a weekly chore compared to with Logan. She found herself daydreaming in class about him, about their encounters. Sometimes just thinking about him would get her all hot and bothered.

"There you are! I was starting to think you ran off." Rory startled from her thoughts, as a half naked Logan entered the common room, running his hand through his already messy hair. She smiled as she took in his appearance. He still looked beautiful even after only having gotten about two hours sleep all night. She, on the other hand, must have looked like death warmed up.

Logan walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As he heard the kettle brew, he glanced towards her, seeing her staring at him. She was wearing only his shirt, her hair was messy and she had no make-up on. In that moment he had never seen her look so incredibly beautiful. He smiled to himself as she poured herself a cup of her beloved coffee. She raised the cup up to breathe in the rich aroma and gave a little moan which caught Logan's attention. He watched in awe as his shirt rode up her thighs, as she raised her arms to drink her favourite beverage. He was amazed at how sensual she could be just through drinking coffee.

Rory noticed how quiet he was and eyed him, sceptically.

"What?"

"Nothing." He took a sip of his water, his eyes never leaving her. He couldn't get over how much he wanted her, again. They had been up all night having sex to the point where they were both aching, but as he watched her all he could think about was ravishing her on the counter of the kitchen.

Quite simply, he couldn't get enough of her.


	2. Chapter 2: No Strings, Remember?

AN) Here it is. Finally! Im sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I was suffering from a serious case of Writer's Block but its done now. Thank God. Hope it was worth the wait! Review and let me know what you think.

Again, thanks Megan. Your great at making me look good.

Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls. Like duh!

Spring Break

Chapter Two: No Strings, Remember?

Rory awakened slightly disoriented. The room was bathed in darkness and was eerily quiet. She rolled over to find the bed empty. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she tried to focus on the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It was 6:34 p.m. She let out a yawn, she really was exhausted. She must've only had about five hours of sleep in the last two days, and her body ached; however, she felt sated, pleasantly numb even. Rory smiled to herself, remembering what they had been up to. Logan had quite an insatiable sexual appetite. Rory had never been the most sexual of people, but one touch from Logan and she was reduced to a quivering wreck. He had complete control over her body, and she was helpless. She had never experienced such lust and desire for another person before. Sitting up in the bed as she clutched the covers tightly, wrapping them around her - she wondered if that's all it was. She wondered if all they had was raw, animal, physical attraction. Then a vision of Logan smiling at her, with that electric smirk of his ran through her mind, and she knew that - for her anyway - it wasn't just physical.

Logan wasn't just your typical rich kid. Although, he did play up to that role, he was incredibly intelligent. Rory enjoyed sparring with him almost as much as the more intimate side of their relationship. It was like foreplay for them. She had found she had a lot in common with Logan, but at the same time, not so much. That's what kept her interest. That's what kept her on her toes. She never knew what to expect. And the more time she spent with him, the more she felt herself falling for him. No matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't stop it. Their casual arrangement was becoming more complicated.

But, Logan was Logan. No commitments, no serious ties. He was all about taking chances and living for the moment. Rory was 'Miss Think It Through'. She made plans, and pro/con lists. She needed stability and reassurance. Or did she? She had been completely honest with him at her grandparents vow renewal. 'No strings'. It was her idea after all. But that was then. Now, she was lying in his bed, wondering where he was and whether she really was a 'no strings' kind of girl.

The silence was disturbed by the sound of Rory's stomach making noises. She did feel rather peckish, and a cup of coffee wouldn't go amiss. Rory decided to get up. She reached for the shirt she had been wearing previously, and pulled it on. She smiled. She could still smell his scent on the shirt. Rory had discovered that she loved wearing Logan's clothes. In some pathetic way, it made her feel closer to him. She had also discovered that Logan rather liked her wearing his clothes too, it seemed to turn him on even more as she had found out this afternoon.

As she got out of bed, her cell phone began ringing. Picking it up from the dresser, she answered.

"Hey mom."

"_Hey Hun, how's the dirty weekend going?" _Lorelai asked, in a suggestive tone. Rory felt her cheeks redden.

"Mom, do you really want me to answer that?"

"_Not so much." _

"Didn't think so. So, what's new in the Hollow?" She inquired, making her way through to the kitchenette, to get some food and coffee.

"_Oh, you know? The usual. Luke and I got back together." _She said simply, intentionally down-playing it.

"Seriously? When?" Rory squealed with excitement. Lorelai laughed.

"_Pretty much right after the last time I saw you." _

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Uh hun, you were kind of busy. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were in the middle of something. That would be a little too icky." _Rory blushed.

"Mom!" she whined. Lorelai laughed.

"_So, anyway, I just wanted to tell you about Luke."_

"I'm really happy for you Mom."

"_Thanks. I'm really happy for me too. Now go, do dirty things darling daughter of mine. Just remember, use protection." _

"Mom!" Even though her mother couldn't see her, she felt her face redden with embarrassment at her suggestion.

"_Bye, hun." _

"Bye." Just as she hung up, she heard the keys jingle in the lock of the door to Logan's dorm room. Rory finished pouring herself some coffee and headed into the living area to greet whoever it was. She smiled as Logan entered, holding a couple of grocery bags. Her smile soon faded as she noticed the slightly harassed look on his face.

"Hey!" She greeted him warmly, sipping her coffee, watching as he passed by her.

"Hey Ace!" He replied, sitting the bags on the counter before busily putting the contents away into cupboards. "How long you been up?"

"About ten minutes. I woke up and you were M.I.A"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, plus we were running out of coffee so I had to go get some reinforcements. I do value my life, after all."

"Wise man." She nodded. She couldn't help the smile from creeping over her face at the idea of him knowing her well enough and caring enough to go out and get coffee for her. Somehow, that simple gesture made her feel special and perhaps even important to him.

Logan retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator before looking her over. She was wearing only his shirt again and he was amazed at how turned on he got just by seeing her in his clothes. He smirked.

"You know, I think we're going to have to burn that shirt. I'm surprised it hasn't grown legs and run away by now." He told her teasingly. Rory frowned.

"Are you saying that I smell?" She questioned, raising her arm to smell the shirt for herself. Logan laughed.

"No Ace. I wasn't saying that _you_ smell; however, you have worn nothing but that shirt for the last two days and I'm pretty sure it could do with being dry cleaned. And as sexy as you look in my clothes, you definitely look better wearing nothing at all." Rory felt herself blush at his compliment.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you help me out of this then?" She said seductively, placing her cup on the counter. She began unbuttoning the shirt. Logan shook his head in amazement as this beautiful, sexy woman stood undressing herself before him. He couldn't help himself. He quickly walked over to where Rory was standing and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her tight against him, letting her feel how turned on he was already. He crashed his lips down onto hers in a hungry, passion-filled kiss. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers through his messy hair. They continued like that until the lack of oxygen became a problem and they eventually parted. Rory moaned as she felt his warm, wet mouth gently sucking and nibbling on her neck. Her hands roamed over his back, down to cup his butt, which she gave a little squeeze. She felt his hands leave her waist and travel lower, reaching underneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. He then reached her breasts and cupped them both gently, causing her to moan into his mouth as he captured her lips in a ferocious kiss.

"Logan." She whispered, loving the feel of him all over her. She was on fire and she never wanted him to stop. Logan ran his hand down over the curves of her body, softly caressing her thigh. He captured her leg and pulled it up to his waist and continued stroking her thigh. He pressed her hard against the wall as her hands began pulling at the hem of his shirt, desperate to rid him of the offending item. This seemed to bring him back from his lust-filled daze and he pulled away, both of them panting heavily. He looked at her slightly dishevelled appearance wondering how he had managed to stop himself. She looked back at him, her darkened eyes staring back at him with a mixture of hurt pride, confusion, and lust. He brushed the hair from her face and placed one last tender kiss on her lips. Rory instantly moved to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away again. Rory moaned making him smile, sensing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Logan, what's wrong?" She asked, her chest rising and falling as she tried to get her breath back. Logan sighed as he looked at her intently.

"Nothing's wrong, Ace. I just can't right now. I need to pack. I have to go to New York this weekend," he told her gravely, he really hadn't enjoyed the phone call he had received while out grocery shopping. Rory frowned before straightening herself up.

"Oh, okay. Umm, I'll just go get my stuff and get out of your way." She said as she headed for the bedroom. It was Logan's turn to frown this time. He reached for her as she passed by him, grabbing her by the waist.

"Umm, where do you think your going, missy?" He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her hard against his chest and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I was kind of hoping you would come with me, be my date. Save me from my impending doom. My dad is insisting I attend some stupid awards bash and I figured you could come and keep me company. Or at least give me a nudge when I fall asleep." He explained. Rory contemplated this for a few seconds. "What do you say?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck again. She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him lightly.

"I'd love to be your date, Logan." She kissed him again, this time opening her mouth and nibbling on his bottom lip. Logan responded by dipping his tongue into her mouth, desperate to memorise every inch of her. He swallowed her moans before pulling away. "Logan!" she whined childishly.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ace, we have to pack. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bedroom. She followed after him and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he searched out his luggage. He looked up noticing her inactivity. "What?"

"I don't have anything to wear to some big fancy to-do. Most of my clothes are in Star's Hollow." She sighed, pouting like a five year old. It took all of Logan's strength not to go over and kiss that pout right off of her. "I mean, I was under the impression that I wouldn't be in need of much clothing this week."

Logan's smirk widened at her insinuation. He was very much in favour of that plan, however, his father had an awful knack for spoiling his fun.

"Ace, you are forgetting who you are dealing with here. We will go shopping tomorrow in New York and we will find you something fabulous to wear." Rory furrowed her brows, uncomfortable at the idea of him buying her expensive things. She didn't want him to think that that was why she liked him. She didn't want him to think that she was a gold digger like the rest of the girls.

"Logan…"

"Ace, I insist." He had never known anyone to be so loathe to receive gifts from him. Most other girls would accept anything from him gladly, but not Rory. He found it rather endearing that every time he bought her something, he would have to persuade her to accept it.

"You're sure, because…" He cut her off again, this time with a kiss.

"I'm sure, Rory. As much as I would love you to show up just wearing that shirt of mine, I think it might be a little too revealing for some tastes." He kissed her again. Rory laughed softly, brushing her hand down the side of his face, their eyes locked in a deep stare. He lost himself in the intensity of her deep blue eyes. He couldn't look away. He was overcome with a strange feeling of happiness and contentment, like he could stare into those eyes forever. He had the feeling that maybe he could do this, really do the relationship thing commitment and all, if this was his reward: being here with his Ace.

"Okay." She whispered as he gazed longingly into those blue orbs of hers. She looked warmly back at him and smiled. "We better get packing then." She said as she pushed passed him, Logan stayed in his kneeling position for a few seconds longer, wondering what had just happened. Something had just passed between them and he was curious as to whether she felt it too.

"I'm going to take a shower." She declared happily, skipping towards the bathroom. Logan watched after her. _Maybe not_.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I don't think this film sends out a very positive message to young, impressionable girls. I mean, it's basically saying that in order to get the guy, _you_ have to change everything about yourself. Your hair, your make-up, your clothes. Whatever happened to 'Be true to yourself,' or 'if he doesn't like you for you, then he's not worth the hassle'? It's not very 'Girl Power.'"

Logan ignored her rant as he continued nibbling on her collarbone from his position beside her on the couch. He placed wet kisses over her neck, sucking on her pulse point; however, his frustration soon got the better of him as she completely ignored his attentions. She had been ranting pretty much throughout the entire movie. He had no idea what he had let himself in for when she innocently picked 'Grease' to watch as that evening's entertainment. He had expected them to actually watch the film, or make out during the film, but she had spent the entire time mocking it and criticising it. Not that he was a huge fan of John Travolta himself, but he hadn't expected her angry tirade. It _was_ a classic after all.

"Then the bit at the end where the car flies off, I mean where did that come from? It had no basis in the movie." She finished, looking at him from her position on the sofa as he gave up trying to seduce her. He sighed heavily as he sank into the back of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest in an act of vexation. Rory narrowed her eyes as she noticed his pouting face.

"What? What's wrong with you?" she asked, oblivious to his previous intentions. She had been too caught up in her critique of 'Grease', that she hadn't really paid too much attention to Logan during the film.

"Nothing," he shrugged casually; however, his body language and facial expression gave him away.

"So, then why are you sitting there looking like some spoilt five year old who's not allowed any more candy?"

Logan looked at her sternly before unfolding his arms and removed the unconscious pout from his face. "I don't like being ignored, that's all."

Rory looked blankly at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm doing some of my best work here, and you just talk all the way through it. It kind of kills a guy's ego when the girl he's trying to seduce won't give him the time of day because she's too busy detailing every single fault in some cheesy, old movie," he explained, trying his hardest to keep his facial expression completely serious. Rory continued to stare blankly back at him, slightly incredulous at his words. She couldn't help it, she couldn't contain the laughter that had built up inside her. Logan looked at her in mock disgust as she burst into hysterics.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Logan Huntzberger is feeling starved of attention. Well I'll be damned." Her laughter continued as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Lap it up." As Rory continued to revel at the situation, Logan was trying his hardest not to join her.

"Aww, poor baby." she said mockingly. That was it. He had enough. He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face any longer. So he grabbed her wrists, pushing her down so he was hovering above her on the couch. Rory was still laughing, however he quickly silenced her as he attacked her mouth with his lips in a ferocious kiss. Rory responded to him immediately, her laughter hastily abating as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him down on top of her, desperate to feel every inch of him against her body. She moaned into his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip. He then began trailing a path of hot kisses down her neck until he reached that tender spot he knew drove her crazy. Rory couldn't think straight as he continued attacking her senses. Her hands roamed over his back, down to the hem of his shirt. She moved her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his hot skin. She wanted to feel more so she began pulling the article of clothing up over his torso. Logan drew back slightly, removing his lips from her body for a few seconds to help her get rid of the offending item. She quickly pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor as he immediately got back to what he was doing.

Rory was sure she would die from his kisses. The feel of his warm mouth on her flesh drove her insane with want and desire. She had never felt anything as intense as having Logan shower her with so much attention. Having him fully focused on her was an incredible feeling, one which she couldn't describe. His hands moved down her body, grasping the hem of her shirt, all the while his lips remained permanently attached to hers. Rory deepened the kiss, dipping her tongue inside his mouth to duel with his. She lifted herself up slightly to help Logan with the removal of her shirt, as he pulled it up, over her head. Logan then turned his attentions to laving her smooth, now exposed, soft skin with his tongue. His hands were on her breasts, which were still covered by the lacy material of her bra. Rory moaned in appreciation as he squeezed her breast, ever so gently. He continued placing wet, open mouthed kisses all over her stomach and abs. He looked up at her, her eyes clouded over with lust. He smiled before capturing her mouth in a frenzied kiss.

"You are _so_ sexy, Rory." he growled as he bit her bottom lip. Rory moaned at his actions. He kissed her jaw, making his way down to her neck. He licked and sucked on her pulse point, causing her moans to get louder. He smiled into her neck as he felt himself harden just at the sound of her. "You're even sexier when you're ranting about something. Angry really works for you."

Rory giggled quietly, however she wasn't really listening to what he was saying. The feel of him all over her sent her mind to mush. She never wanted him to stop. He did stop though as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he yelled, certain that he would kill whoever it was who had the audacity to interrupt them in the middle of things.

"Pizza delivery." Rory's eyes flew open at the mention of food. Despite her enjoyment of current events, she really was hungry. He certainly knew how to help her work up an appetite. Logan looked down at her. A smile on his face as he noticed the rather anxious look on hers. He sighed and removed himself from the comfortable position above her, groaning as he did so. He headed to the door, grabbing his wallet on the way. Rory, meanwhile, quickly sat up and pulled on her shirt in case the delivery guy came in and saw her in her state of undress. Logan paid for the pizza and came back to the couch, perching himself beside her. Rory hungrily eyed the box and quickly snatched a slice.

"I'm famished."

Logan laughed at her behavior, as he helped himself as well, shaking his head all the while. He never would quite figure this girl out.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

She had moulded herself into the side of his body as the night wore on. His arm draped over her enjoying the feel of her in his arms, Logan smiled back at her. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how cute you are right now?" He asked her, his fingers tracing circles on the exposed piece of flesh on her side from where her shirt had ridden up. Rory sat up, her eyes narrowing.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, your forehead gets all crinkled up and you have such a serious look on your face."

"Are you saying that I have wrinkles?" She asked him seriously, folding her arms over her chest. Logan laughed at her suggestion.

"No, Ace. That's not what I said. I…"

"It sounded to me like you were implying that I look old." Logan couldn't help himself but break into hysterics at her ridiculousness. "Stop laughing at me, Logan." She told him beginning to get annoyed. Rory moved to get up from the couch, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down so she was sitting slightly on his lap. She tried to get off of him, but he tightened his grip.

"Ace, will you stop squirming around, you're making it very difficult to concentrate here." Rory rolled her eyes in disgust as she realised what he was referring to. _Typical, _she thought_, I'm pissed at him and he gets a hard on._

"Then let go of me." She continued to struggle in his possession, but he was determined that she wasn't getting away from him.

"Logan!"

"Ace, don't think those eyes will work on me. I am immune to your wiles." He teased her as she pouted back at him.

"Oh really?" She smiled slightly, her mood beginning to soften towards him. She could never stay mad at him for very long. He pulled her closer so her back was pressed against his chest, she was still sitting on his lap. He gently licked her neck, making her shiver at the feeling. He placed soft kisses on her exposed skin, finding her pulse point. She moaned unconsciously as he paid such close attention to the sensitive area.

"Really!" He whispered breathily. She turned her head so her lips could meet his in a passionate kiss. Logan indulged only too willingly. Soon the uncomfortable positioning became an issue. Rory moved so she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself flush against his hard chest. Logan lowered his hands to her waist before sliding them under the hem of her shirt, desperate to feel her soft skin. His hands roamed over her back coming into contact with the clasp of her bra. He quickly unfastened it and then pulled her shirt up, over her head. Rory rolled the loose straps from her arms and hastily got rid of his shirt before softly kissing his chest. Logan rolled his head back as she began laving his chest with her tongue. She gently sucked on one of his nipples making him groan at the feeling. She smiled against him as he pulled her up and crashed his lips down onto hers in a hungry, lust-filled kiss which took her breath away. His hands moved slowly, caressing her back before gently cupping her breasts and giving them a light squeeze. Rory moaned at the feel of his hands on her over-sensitised body. She loved how thorough he was, careful to pay full attention to the places he knew drove her wild. As breathing became a problem, they broke apart, both panting heavily. Logan bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling and nibbling till his hearts content. Rory threw her head back in ecstasy, running her fingers through his hair, holding his head firmly in place.

"Mmm!" That was all she could manage. She loved the feel of his soft, wet tongue teasing her so incredibly. He pulled away, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact and just as she was about to say something in protest, he kissed her. His tongue plundering her mouth, she found it hard to think straight.

The sound of the phone ringing broke them out of their lust-filled trance. However, Logan ignored it allowing the answer machine to pick up as he continued to suck the soul out of Rory. He pulled her closer, kissing her harshly. He couldn't get enough of her and Rory was equally responsive.

"_Logan? Are you there? It's me, Amy." _A female voice drifted over them catching both their attentions. Rory pulled away, panting slightly, looking in the direction of the answer machine. The voice hadn't quite registered for Logan, his mind was foggy, filled with lust and desire. He took in the glorious sight of her straddling him, naked from the waist up. He couldn't help the smirk which crept over his features. He leaned forward desperate to continue their efforts, kissing her neck before noticing her utter lack of response. Logan followed her gaze as a frown formed on her face. Suddenly he realised what was going on.

"_Listen, I just wanted to say how much fun I had the other day and if you wanted to meet up again, I'd definitely be up for it. Just give me call. You have my number. Bye." _

Rory sighed as they heard the beep. Hearing that girls voice, flirtatious and seductive, had brought it all flooding back to Rory. The reality of their situation hit her full force. What was she doing? She had been fooling herself thinking that this weekend meant something. Thinking that he had asked her to come spend Spring Break because deep down she was the one he wanted. That he wanted 'Strings' after all. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been. Logan was Logan. A playboy. A womanising ladies man and proud of it. She laughed softly to herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head at her stupidity.

Logan cringed to himself as he felt her tense in his embrace. He closed his eyes hoping that if he did, he could pretend that that hadn't just happened. That he hadn't just been interrupted while in the middle of things with Rory by some girl he couldn't even remember. Rory moved slightly off him grabbing her shirt and bra and putting them back on, avoiding making eye contact with him. She was pissed, he could tell. He sighed heavily as she pulled herself up off him and headed towards the kitchenette.

"I need some coffee." She mumbled leaving Logan on the couch frustrated both mentally and sexually. Having a girl call when you were in the middle of a pretty heavy make-out session with another girl was a bit of mood killer. He watched as she began brewing herself some coffee. He pulled on his shirt and gingerly walked over to where she was standing. She was facing towards the wall, anxiously tapping her fingers on the counter as she waited impatiently for her coffee to be ready. Logan stood behind her watching her closely before gently placing his hands on her waist. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his chest, kissing her shoulder. Rory sighed and then twisted around in his embrace. She kissed him softly and smiled up at him.

"Look Ror-" She kissed him again preventing him from finishing or even starting what he was about to say. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with those killer eyes of hers.

"Logan, you don't have to say anything. It's fine. I am aware that you are seeing other people and it is fine. We both agreed that we didn't want any ties. No strings, remember?"

He looked at her intently, trying to figure out whether she was being honest and didn't care at all about their interruption or whether she was just pretending to be okay with it. "So…you're really not mad?"

"It was my idea, Logan. I think it would be a little hypocritical if I got mad because some girl called while we were…" She turned away as her coffee was finally ready. She pulled free from his hold and went back into the living area, sitting back on her place on the couch. Logan watched her, he was pretty dumbfounded and perhaps a little disappointed. That was definitely not the reaction he had expected from her. He thought she would be upset at least. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe she could handle the 'no strings' arrangement they had settled on. As he watched her get comfortable on the couch, grabbing for the television remote, he thought to himself that maybe it was he who had the problem with their 'no string' deal. Maybe it was Logan who wanted more.

He quickly shook all thoughts from his mind and headed for the en suite shower. Rory looked up as he disappeared, taking a sip of coffee she sighed to herself, replaying her words from before through her head. She laughed to herself. Who was she kidding? She was the biggest hypocrite she knew and it broke her heart just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3: A Freudian Slip

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been three months since I updated this story. I'm sorry to those who still care. I hope it was worth the wait! lol. Here is my birthday treat from me to you. Enjoy and please review.**

**  
Thanks as always to my beta, Megan. I don't own the show.**

Spring Break

Chapter Three: A Freudian Slip

If it was possible to die of boredom, Logan was fairly sure he was a goner. He had been sitting outside the changing room for about a half an hour now and was slowly losing the will to live. He suddenly remembered how much he hated going shopping with women. He had learned the hard way when his sister, Honor, had coerced him into joining her on a few occasions. But, for some reason, he had thought going shopping with Rory wouldn't be so torturous. Boy was he wrong.

For someone who prided herself on not being one of those materialistic girls who spent their time musing over dresses and expensive jewellery, she had dragged him to their third store of the day and was currently trying to decide between two gowns as though her choice would hold dire consequences for the fate of mankind.

He glanced at his watch and groaned as the minutes of his life slowly ticked away. Once or twice he had offered to help her decide, but she had politely declined his help telling him to wait outside. In fact, she had been keeping her distance ever since the night before.

When he had finished his shower, he returned to find her asleep in the bed, turned away from him. When they woke up that morning, she had pulled away from him when he tried to kiss her and during the long drive from New Haven to New York, she had barely spoken a word to him. Instead, there seemed to be this weird atmosphere hanging over them. It was the kind of weirdness that did not sit comfortably with him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this between them. They weren't supposed to get too close. He wasn't supposed to spend all of his time thinking about her or inviting her to spend the weekend with him. He wasn't supposed to be worried that she was upset. He was getting too attached and what bothered him more was the fact that she didn't seem to reciprocate. She didn't care about the other girls or so she had led him to believe. When they had been interrupted the night before, she had shrugged it off like it was no big deal and left him to deal with his increasing feelings towards her; feelings which were becoming the bane of his existence.

RLRLRLRLRL

Black or White? Fitted or loose flowing? Short, knee length, or long? These were the questions of which Rory had spent the last few hours trying to decide upon. She had been to several different stores and seen many different beautiful dresses; however, she couldn't settle on anything.

Maybe her decision was being made even harder due to the fact that she was distracted. Her mind was not in the changing room with her. It was thinking of the boy waiting outside. It was thinking of the girl who had called the night before disturbing their make out session, and it was thinking about whether or not she really could deal with this no strings non-relationship.

Being with Logan but not really being _with_ him was causing her too much stress and heartache. She thought she could handle the situation, but the more time she spent with Logan, the more she found herself falling for him. And falling for the boy you were in a 'no strings' relationship with was not conducive to maintaining a healthy, sane mind.

Zipping up the floor length black, silk dress she had been edging towards, she closed her eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh. Opening her eyes again she looked at herself in the mirror. Was that really her staring back?

She picked up the slightly shorter blue velvet number, looking back and forth at both her reflection in the mirror and the dress she held out in front of her, trying to make her decision.

"I would definitely go with the black one," said a voice from behind her. Rory jumped and looked up at the mirror to see Logan standing behind her. He entered the changing room and closed the curtain over. "There's something about silk, it just drives me wild."

"Logan, what are you doing in here? You shouldn't be in here. This is the women's changing room," she said frowning as he came closer. Logan smiled warmly back at her as he gently placed his hands on her hips and rest his chin on her shoulder, his eyes fixed on hers in the mirror.

"Believe me, with the amount of money my family have spent in this store, I don't think they'll mind me being here too much," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the soft exposed skin of her shoulder.

Rory stared at him for a few seconds before a slight smile covered her features. She lay the other dress down on the chair beside them and placed her hands over his. She felt her breath catch in her throat as his soft lips trailed over her neck, lingering over her pulse point. Sighing in resignation, she tilted her head slightly to give him better access, no longer able to resist him.

She shuddered as his hands began roaming over her body. He turned her around and crashed his mouth onto hers. She immediately deepened the kiss, moaning as his tongue swept into her mouth. Logan smiled as he thought about how much he had missed having her respond to him so enthusiastically.

His hands slid over the silk material as he pulled her closer so she was pressed flush against him. She whimpered as the kiss grew more passionate. Her hands, which were resting on his chest, found their way around his neck as she clung to him.

Hearing her little breathy moans as he moved his attention back to her neck was driving him wild with want. He needed to have her right now. His hands slid over her back and began unzipping the black dress she had been trying on.

The feel of the cold air hitting her back seemed to snap her out of her lust filled daze. Suddenly remembering where she was, she tried to pull away.

"Logan." The sound of her protests were drowned out as he captured her lips with his in a frenzied attack. She placed her palms on his chest as she felt him lowering the straps of her dress. "Logan."

She pushed him away and leaned against the wall trying to fill her lungs with some much needed oxygen. She looked over at Logan to see him equally breathless. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he continued panting; his eyes darkened with so much lust for her it scared her a little.

"Rory." His voice came out raspy as he tried to pull himself back together.

"I think you should go wait outside." She said softly trying not to imagine him peeling off her dress and kissing her body from head to toe. Despite the fact that the air conditioning was on full blast, she felt very hot in that little changing room, especially given the look Logan was giving her. It was a hungry look, like he wanted dessert and she was on the menu.

She felt her whole body tremble as he took a step towards her. He placed his hands on the wall, caging her in. She closed her eyes in anticipation as his scent wafted around her making her dizzy.

Logan stared down at her, his chest heaving. He couldn't stop thinking about all of the ungodly things he wanted to do to her right there in that changing room. Things that would make her cry out in ecstasy. But as some of the blood returned to his brain, so too did some of his rational thought processes as his cell phone began ringing.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he reached into his inside jacket pocket and answered the phone. It was his father. Rory opened her eyes and watched as he disappeared out of the dressing room. She turned back to look at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes travelled over the delicate silk material covering her and smiled. _This is the dress,_ she thought.

RLRLRLRLRL

He had been silent all through lunch. They sat across from each other at a table on the sidewalk of a quaint little coffee shop they had found in Manhattan. Rory sipped on her coffee as Logan stared off into the distance with a troubled look on his face. She wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but didn't want him to think she was prying. So, instead she just sat there with her hands clasped in her lap and her eyes stealing tentative looks at him.

Hating the awkward silence, she desperately racked her brain trying to think of something to lighten the mood, but her mind was drawing a blank. Usually conversation came easy to them both, but not now. Now, it was just…awkward.

The sound of his cell phone ringing broke him from his daze. He stared at the vibrating object on the table and slumped back on his chair. Rory watched as his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Logan shook his head.

"Nope." Rory leaned forward to see the name on the caller id; it came up as 'The Dark Lord.' She took that to mean his father.

"It could be important," she reasoned. Logan sighed and rolled his head back in exasperation.

"It's always important when Mitchum is involved. I'm here; I'm going to this stupid thing tonight. I am not jumping through anymore hoops for him. He can go to hell for all I care."

Rory furrowed her brows in concern as she saw how stressed he was regarding his father. In all the time she had known him, Logan had never really talked to her about his family. She knew who his father was, but he had never really given her any inclination as to the state of his relationship with 'The Great Mitchum Huntzberger.' From his tense and harassed demeanour, she figured it wasn't as good as she had with her mother.

Feeling the urge to comfort him, she leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his. Logan gazed down at their hands and laced his fingers through hers as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know if you wanted to talk about…anything. I'm a good listener," she said softly. Logan glanced up at her to see her face full of genuine concern for him. He felt the wall he had built up around his heart begin to crumble as she gave him one of those shy smiles, which got to him every time.

He squeezed her hand and smiled back at her. "Can I take a rain check?" he asked. For some reason he found himself wanting to tell her everything about his crappy childhood and his already written in stone future, but something was holding him back and he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe some day he would tell her everything but not today.

"Sure," she nodded while trying to hide the disappointment at him not wanting to open up to her.

He removed his hand from hers and pushed out his chair. He leaned over the table and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Rory nodded and watched as he went inside the coffee shop. She slumped back on the chair and finished off her coffee.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan's mind was whirling a mile a minute as he left the gents restroom, that's why he didn't notice the blonde girl he bumped into on the way out.

"Oh, sorry."

"No that's okay. I'm not wearing my contacts, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." The blonde smiled sweetly as she gazed up at his handsome face. "I'm really as blind as a bat without my contacts."

Logan smiled a polite smile as he tried to move past her. He didn't even pay attention to how attractive she was. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a killer body. But, for Logan, he just wasn't interested. He just wanted to get back to Rory and go back to the hotel. However, the girl was persistent and grabbed his arm as he passed her.

"You're Logan Huntzberger, right?" she said excitedly flashing him her pearly whites. Logan looked back to see if he could see Rory, but she was hidden from his line of vision. He smiled at the girl and nodded his head.

"In the flesh."

"Oh my god! This is so weird. I'm friends with your sister, Honor." Logan rolled his eyes and took a step back so she wasn't invading his personal space.

"Really? Small world." The girl brushed her hair from her face as she kept her eyes glued on him.

"I'm Natalie, Natalie Evans," she informed him and stretched out her arm to shake his hand. Logan shook her hand before dropping it quickly. He glanced back at his table outside, he still couldn't see Rory.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You don't remember me, do you? "

"Should I? "He asked absently, his mind was elsewhere.

"Honor's party? We got to know each other pretty well that night." The blonde took a step towards him and placed her palms on his chest while giving him 'the look.' It was a familiar look which he had received on many occasions. Usually, it was a look which he more than welcomed, except that right now he had no interest in finding out what her intentions were. All he wanted to do was get away from her and go find Rory before she stumbled across them and got the wrong idea. Not that she would care.

"What do you say we go somewhere a little more intimate? Just you and me. I'll help you remember." Natalie whispered in his ear in a seductive tone. Logan, for the first time in his life, felt nervous. Not because of her but because he felt anxious and guilty. _What the hell is that all about? _He thought to himself.

He looked down at the girl and covered her hands with his, removing them from his person and took a step back. He took a deep breath before uttering the words he never in a million years thought he would ever hear coming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a girlfriend." The girl looked as surprised as he was at the mention of the 'g' word. She quickly made her excuses and hurried past him.

Logan felt his heart racing in his chest, not because he had just had an encounter with a hot girl, but because he had just called Rory his girlfriend and it freaked him out immensely.

"Hey! There you are." He heard a familiar voice from behind him and shook off the weird feeling in his gut. He turned to see Rory standing with a slight smile on her face. His eyes trailed her body and he grinned back at her.

"Here I am!" he said as he walked towards her and kissed her, catching her off guard.

"What was that for?" she laughed as he flung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to the exit.

"For being your charming self." Rory narrowed her eyes as she looked at him sceptically. Logan just hugged her closer and kissed her hair while trying to forget all about his slip of the tongue. That's all it was. There was no way he was ready to go down that road.

**A/N: Okay guys, here is where I ask you for help. It's been a real struggle writing this story and I have no idea where I am going with it. I have at least two further chapters planned out, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, I would be so grateful. Thanks J**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cavalry Arrives!

****

A/N: The long awaited fourth chapter is _finally_ here. It only took three months to write. I don't know why I have such a hard time writing this story, but find writing the others really easy. I just hope you are still interested and I apologise for the long wait. That is if you still care. So, anyway please read and leave me a review. Even if it's just to say what a nasty person I am for making you wait. lol Thanks. Oh and just a little warning. There is some smut in this chapter, for those who don't like that sort of thing.

I do not own this show.

Spring Break

Chapter Four: The Cavalry Arrives!

The limo ride back to the hotel was filled with silence. Rory sat inches away from Logan in the back of the car but it felt like they were miles apart. Logan stared off into the distance, a slight scowl on his face. Rory tried to make polite conversation, but the only response she received was more silence. She didn't know what was going on with him. She couldn't get a read on him. Was it the Mitchum thing? Or, had she done something to make him upset with her? She wished she knew the answer.

Logan's mind was racing. He hadn't spoken a word since getting in the car, he was too confused. He was too afraid to so much as look at Rory for fear she would be able to psychically tell what was plaguing him. Back at the café he had told that girl that he had a girlfriend. It had come so naturally to him that he was starting to think that maybe it hadn't been a slip of the tongue after all. What if he meant it, subconsciously? What if he really wanted her to be his girlfriend? Did he? No. No way.

He shook his head as he rolled down the window and gazed out at the traffic passing by. As much as he liked Rory and enjoyed her company, he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. He knew it in himself. It was the reason he didn't want to get involved with her in the first place. He knew how it would end and he was beginning to think that their little 'no strings' agreement should be quickly called off, for his own sanity as well as hers.

The sound of her sighing brought him back to reality and he glanced over at her. She truly was beautiful. He knew exactly why he was so drawn to her. If nothing else, those eyes of hers captivated him. She was special. She was becoming increasingly more special to him with every day that passed, and that was the problem. Especially when he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way.

Rory looked up to see Logan staring at her. He looked deep in thought. Wondering what was going on in his mind, she slid closer to him and stroked her hand over his face. They locked eyes. Logan sighed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. It was a soft, intimate kiss. There was no presumptions, no pressure. She pulled away and rest her forehead against his. Logan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He looked down to see her lacing her fingers through his. His gaze met hers and she smiled at him. Logan smiled back briefly before his scowl returned. Rory furrowed her brow with worry as he pulled away from her and leaned his head against the window, his eyes busy chasing cars. Rory sighed and let her gaze fall to their still intertwined fingers. She was waiting for him to pull his hand out of her grasp but he didn't. Instead, he gave it a little squeeze and let his thumb rub over her soft skin. A few seconds later, he raised their hands up and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Nothing was said, no words spoken. There was no need.

Rory smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued their journey to the hotel.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory stood under the showerhead enjoying the sprinkle of the warm water cascading over her body. She ran her hands over her face and hair, wiping the spray from her eyes while the room filled up with steam. She was preparing herself both mentally and physically for the night ahead. Logan's father's awards ceremony was only a few hours away, and she was beginning to feel a little bit nervous at the thought of being in the same room, not only with the great Mitchum Huntzberger, but with so many luminaries from the world of professional journalism. She would be in the same room as those she admired and aspired to be like. Maybe Christiane Amanpour would be there. The thought made her stomach flutter with excitement.

Speaking of people who were having an effect on her, her thoughts turned to Logan. She couldn't work him out. One minute, he was sweet and attentive and the next, he would shut himself off. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him. She realised that he had issues with his father and wasn't really very excited to be attending the event, but there was more to it. She was certain.

Deciding to let it go for now, she moved closer to the wall allowing the water to wash away all of her doubts. She reached for the soap and began working a lather over her soft skin. The noise from the water and the fact that her mind was elsewhere, meant that she didn't hear the shower door opening. Her eyes remained closed as Logan stepped inside and stood behind her, smirking in all his naked glory. He watched her as she began humming to herself. His eyes trailed over her pale skin mesmerized as the water trickled over her body. He itched to reach out and run his hands over the soft curves of her perfect figure, but he refrained. Instead, he reached for the bottle of shampoo, poured a small amount into the palm of his hand and moved towards her, pressing his chest against her back. As he made contact with her, Rory jumped, she had a stunned look on her face as she turned to see him smiling down at her. He rubbed the shampoo into her hair with the palm of his hand and quickly began massaging it into her scalp. Rory closed her eyes, loving the sensations his fingers were causing. She had always loved having her head massaged, there was something so relaxing about it and Logan certainly had magical fingers.

As he finished shampooing her hair, he tilted her head back so he could rinse off any excess. Rory turned around and leaned back against his hard chest. Logan's hands slowly made their way over her shoulders and down to her waist, where he encircled her in his embrace. He kissed her shoulder chastely as she relaxed into his hold. He continued placing a trail of kisses over her shoulders, licking stray dribbles of water off her silky skin. His hands moved from her waist over her stomach and up, cupping her breasts. Rory moaned as his mouth found her pulse point. He began laving and sucking, driving her wild. She craned her neck slightly so she could capture his lips with her own. As the kiss deepened, Rory twisted around in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck as Logan's hands skimmed over her back and down over her butt. Rory squealed as he gave her a squeeze, pressing his pelvis against hers, letting her feel how turned on he was.

Logan couldn't quite understand how someone so sweet and demure could awaken so much lust and desire within him. His body responded to her automatically it seemed and yet she remained oblivious. He didn't understand how this girl was able to get under his skin like no one before her. What was so special about her?

"Logan!" she let out a breathy moan as he backed her up against the shower wall. He cupped her chin with his hands and planted his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. His hands moved lower over her body, caressing her soft skin. He cupped her breast, giving it a light squeeze before running his fingers down over her flat stomach. She shuddered as she felt his fingers delve lower surprising her when she felt them slide inside her. Her eyes widened as he began moving them inside her, his thumb rubbing against her sensitive spot. She bit her lip and her eyes clouded over as she felt herself reaching her peak. She clung to him as she felt her whole body tremble, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was brought out of her daze when she felt something pressing against her stomach. She pulled her head up and glanced down to see his arousal. Reaching up, she crashed her lips to his and then ran her hand over his chiselled chest and abs. She continued mapping out his body with her hand, finally coming into contact with his erection. Rory pulled away from him and gazed at him nervously, biting her lip as she hesitantly contemplated her next move.

Logan gazed down into her darkened eyes and willed her to move her attentions lower, but he saw uncertainty there as well and didn't want her to do something she wasn't ready for. As she lowered herself slowly onto her knees, Logan sighed and pulled her back up, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Rory." he breathed as she pulled away. He felt her hand slide back down as she placed soft kisses over his chest and lower abdomen. He grabbed her arm and she looked up at him, her big blue eyes filled with a mixture of lust and confusion.

"You don't have to do this." he said rather gruffly. He _so_ didn't want to stop her, but he was thinking of her, even though it almost killed him to do so. Rory smiled at him and then kissed him one last time.

"I want to," she whispered huskily before returning to her kneeling position.

She kept her eyes on his as she stroked her hand along the length of him. Logan closed his eyes and shuddered at such intimate contact. His eyes flew open minutes later as he felt her soft lips on him placing a chaste kiss on the head of his penis. Her eyes were still fixed on his. Logan's breathing became heavy as she took him into her mouth and began rolling her warm, moist tongue over him. Her hand wrapped around the base of his erection as her mouth continued to pleasure him.

Logan threw back his head and let out a low, guttural groan as she picked up the pace. He placed one hand on the wall to steady himself and one hand on her damp hair. He began thrusting his hips, wanting her to have more of him. The sound of Rory moaning almost made him lose it right there. However, his pleasure was cut short when the shower door swung open and a loud Australian voice bellowed.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Logan quickly opened his eyes to see not only Finn standing holding his hands over his eyes, but Colin was there too. He looked down at Rory, who as soon as she realised they weren't alone anymore, was up off her knees and standing behind him trying to cover her modesty. There was a look of sheer horror and embarrassment on her face.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Logan yelled as he turned off the shower and reached for a towel to cover himself up with. Rory still stood hidden behind him, holding onto him for dear life.

"You invited us." shrugged Colin. He picked up another towel and handed it over for Rory. Logan accepted it. Rory snatched it from him and wrapped it around her still wet and very naked body.

"When exactly did I invite you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at them after sending an apologetic gaze Rory's way. She just glared at him and clung to her towel.

"You left a message on my cell phone saying you were dreading tonight and needed all the help you could get." Colin explained. Finn was still standing with his hands over his eyes, scarred from what he had just witnessed.

"What happened to the ski trip?" Logan wanted to know. Colin glared at Finn.

"Ask him." he said through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed with his exotic friend. "Apparently, the owners of the ski resort have a strict 'no nudity' policy."

"So they kicked you out." Logan deduced while crossing his arms over his chest trying to regain his composure. He glanced back to see Rory had her eyes closed. Maybe she thought that if she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her. He smirked. "Look, guys. Give us a minute alright."

Colin looked at Rory and then back at Logan. He nodded and grabbed a hold of Finn's arm dragging him out of the bathroom. "Do you have any alcohol, Logan?" Finn called out as Colin shut the door.

"Oh my god." Rory sighed as Logan turned to her. "I can't believe they just walked in on us…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Logan smirked and ran his hand over the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He was sorry, truly sorry that they had been interrupted while in the middle of things. He would definitely be having words with his two best friends regarding their ability to knock in the future.

"They saw me naked. They saw me…oh my god!" her eyes flew wide in horror as she remembered what she had been doing when they walked in. Feeling extremely embarrassed, Rory buried her head against Logan's chest. Logan laughed softly and kissed her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its not funny, Logan." she chastised him and hit him playfully on the chest. Logan bent his neck to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Believe me! I know its not funny. Because of those two, I am going to have to spend a little longer in this shower trying to finish what you started." he said jokingly. Rory's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson.

"I mean, unless you would be willing to help me out?" he asked hopefully. Rory's head snapped up as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Your two best friends are right outside that door." Logan smirked.

"So what?" he shrugged.

"So what? I am not…while they are outside. What if they heard us? What if they come back in? Plus, its freezing. I'm pretty sure I will freeze to death if we don't get out of here soon."

Logan's smirk grew as he kissed her again and then began rubbing her arms with his hands trying to warm her up. "Go put some clothes on. I'll be right out."

Rory studied him closely for a few seconds. She looked at him slightly confused as to why he wasn't joining her when her gaze skimmed over the lower half of his body. Despite the cold, she could still see quite a prominent bulge there. She shivered, unsure whether it was because of the cold or because of the thoughts running through her mind. A small smile crept over her features and she took a step towards him. She placed a slow, lingering kiss on his lips, teasing him with the tip of her tongue. She pressed her body firmly against his and ran her hand over his chest. Logan's hands moved from her shoulders over her back. As she began nibbling on his bottom lip, Logan whipped off her towel surprising her.

She tried to push him away as he wrapped his arms tight around her naked body. "Logan!"

"Logan! Can I have the rest of this, mate?" asked Finn holding a bottle as he came back into the bathroom. His gaze fell on the sight of Rory naked once again. "Oh good lord!" he quickly spun around and headed back the way he came.

Logan smirked and let Rory go as she bent down to pick up her towel from the floor. She quickly wrapped it around her firmly and sent him a death glare. She then spun on her heel and headed for the door.

"Ace!" he called after her while trying not to laugh. She simply ignored him and slammed the door shut behind her. Logan sighed. He closed the shower door and removed his towel. He had some business to attend to.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Where's Rory?" Logan asked as he entered the main living room. Colin and Finn were sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Um, she said that we were all jerks and that she was going to go for a swim in the hotel pool." Colin informed him, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Logan sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch. He had changed into some slacks and a shirt.

"Your girlfriend is seriously hot, Logan! I never knew she had it in her. I guess she isn't so innocent after all. It's always the quiet ones who are animals in the bedroom department." Finn admitted as he took a swig of his beer. Logan scowled and hit him over the head with a cushion, annoyed for two reasons. First of all, Rory wasn't his girlfriend, even though he had 'accidentally' referred to her as such earlier that day. Secondly, he didn't like the idea of anyone talking about her in such a crude manner. He felt oddly protective of his Ace.

"Hey!" Finn whined rubbing his head.

"Don't talk about Rory like that." he warned, fixing his friend with a firm glare. Colin paused the videogame and turned to Logan.

"So, why exactly did you ask us to come here?" Logan narrowed his eyes and moved away from the couch over to the mini bar to fix himself a drink.

"I didn't ask-"

"Oh drop the act, Logan. You practically begged us to come. What's going on?" Colin cut him off. Logan took a swig of his scotch and turned to face his oldest friends.

"I have a problem." he said simply.

"You didn't look like you had much of a problem when we walked in before!" Finn joked. Logan glared at him.

"What kind of problem?" Colin asked as he got up from the couch. Finn remained where he was as Colin crossed the room to stand in front of Logan.

""You like her." Finn's voice drifted over. Colin and Logan turned to face their Australian counterpart surprised at his awareness of the situation.

"I called her my girlfriend. I told some girl I had a girlfriend like it was no big deal. I just…she doesn't…" he sighed as his frustration took over.

"Look man, you have got to get your head in the game. Are you really looking to settle down right now? You have plenty of time for that. And as great as Rory is, you'll only end up screwing it up. You are _so_ not ready for something serious. Believe me, I know you better than you know yourself." Colin told him. Logan nodded.

"You're right." he admitted. He wasn't ready to get involved in something serious. He was still young and irresponsible. He didn't want to be tied down. As much as he liked Rory, he wasn't ready to be a boyfriend. Not that that's what she wanted anyway. She had made it clear to him that she didn't want anything more than what they had right now.

"So, what time does this shindig of your fathers start then?" Finn piped up from his place on the couch. Logan took a sip from his glass and forced his mind to stop overanalysing things. He glanced at his watch and saw they only had about four hours before they had to be ready.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming to this thing tonight?" Logan asked as he finished his scotch and poured himself another. Colin shrugged and returned to the couch.

"It's an open bar, right?" Finn asked. Logan nodded and Finn smiled broadly. "Then I'll be there with bells on."

Logan rolled his eyes and finished his drink. His thoughts returned to Rory. She did seem pretty pissed when she stormed out earlier. He probably should go find her and try to talk to her.

"You guys start getting ready. I'll go and see if I can find Rory." Logan said and headed for the door. Colin and Finn waited until the door was closed before they resumed their video game.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat at the bar, nursing her lemonade still feeling humiliated by the days events. She wasn't sure how she was ever going to face Colin and Finn ever again after them seeing her naked and doing what she was doing with Logan. She was beyond embarrassed. She was completely humiliated. It was a shame the hotel swimming pool was closed, she really felt like drowning herself in it. She would just have to settle for drowning her sorrows in her lemonade.

Turning to face the bar, she took a sip of her drink and let out a sigh. The bar was pretty quiet, but she still felt a little bit out of place in her jeans and sweater. Her hair was still damp from the now infamous shower and she didn't have any make up on. She didn't have time. She just wanted to get out of the hotel room as quickly as possible and now here she was sitting at the bar and in a plush hotel, looking like a tramp. She was just waiting for someone to come and tell her to leave.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice came from behind startling her from her thoughts. Rory looked over her shoulder to see Logan standing smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, not at him but at herself because of how her body reacted to that smirk. She hated the fact that one flash of that grin of his made her stomach flip and her temperature soar. It wasn't fair.

"The guys said you were going for a swim." Logan said as he sat on the stool beside her. He gestured to the bartender to bring him a drink and then turned to face Rory.

Rory just shrugged. "I didn't bring my swimsuit. And I think enough people have seen me naked for one day."

Logan chuckled softly. Rory looked up at him and glared. "It wasn't so bad."

Rory raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "It wasn't so bad?!" she couldn't believe that he would be downplaying the fact that his two best friends walked in on them while they were in the middle of…things. "It wasn't so bad?!"

Logan glanced around the bar to see people looking over at them. He grinned. "Ace, relax." he told her placing his hand over hers.

"No, I won't relax, Logan. Colin and Finn saw me naked. They saw us…well they saw me…" she couldn't even say it. Logan's smirk grew wider. Rory frowned and hit him on the arm.

"Stop smiling. Its not funny." Logan started laughing causing Rory to glance around the bar. "Logan!"

"Rory, I'm sorry." He said as she moved to get up from her stool. Logan grabbed her arm and she sat back down. She studied him for a few moments as silence descended between them once more.

"Why are they here?" she asked carefully, her brows furrowed. Logan's smile faded. "Why did you invite them here? Are you bored with me already?"

Logan frowned. "Of course not."

"Then why?"

Logan let out a sigh. He didn't know what to tell her. When he had called them he was certain it was because he needed all the back up he could get at his father's awards do tonight, but he was starting to think that the real reason wasn't to act as a buffer between him and his father, but between him and Rory instead. He was getting too close, he knew that and Colin and Finn would provide some perspective and distraction. He wouldn't have to deal with his feelings with them around.

He looked at Rory, his eyes locking with hers for a few seconds before shifting and staring at their hands which were still intertwined.

"I just figured I could use all the help I could get tonight." he said simply. He kept his gaze on their hands as he was pretty sure if he looked at her she would be able to tell that he was lying.

Rory's gaze lowered too. She still felt uncomfortable with the situation but she wondered why he would need extra support for an event of his fathers. She was learning that they weren't very close but she didn't understand why Logan was having such a hard time.

"Help with what exactly? I don't understand." she narrowed her eyes as Logan glanced back up at her. He sighed and pulled his hand away. His relationship with his father was complex and not something that he enjoyed talking about. However, there was something about her that made him want to share and open up. He wanted to tell her everything about himself and that terrified him to the core. What if she ran for the hills?

"My dad wants me to present him with his award tonight." he started. Rory watched him closely. "He wants me to say a few words about what a great father he is and how inspirational he is. How much of an influence he has had on my life."

Rory listened intently as he opened up to her.

"See, the thing is…the only thing Mitchum has influenced me to do is to promise myself that I will never be like him. And I can't say how wonderful a father he is because he wasn't. He was never around when I was younger and all he has ever done is make me feel inadequate and a failure." Logan's voice wavered a little and Rory felt his pain.

"He doesn't want me to make a speech because it'll mean so much to him. He wants me to because it'll make him look good. Business mogul and loving dad; it's all about appearances with the Huntzbergers. Delve a little deeper and its not so pleasant." he said, his voice starting to sound a little bitter.

Rory sighed. She felt sorry for him. She felt sorry that he had such a crappy relationship with his father. She knew that she and her mother had been lucky in that they got along so well. She couldn't imagine not having her there for support and comfort. She looked at Logan through new eyes and saw him differently. He wasn't the cocky, sure-of-himself playboy anymore. The image he had worked so hard on was ripped away and she saw him as the normal, vulnerable sweet guy he tried to hide. In that moment she felt something shift between them. He was giving her a little piece of himself.

Rory smiled. She studied him closely as he kept his gaze on his now empty glass. Rory looked at his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Its not so bad. You sell yourself short, Huntzberger."

Logan gazed at her and then at their joined hands. He tightened his grip on her hand and then leaned towards her. Rory closed the gap and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. As they broke apart, Rory smiled at him and jumped off her stool.

"Come on, we have work to do." she said pulling him along behind her. Logan followed after her with a confused look on his face.

"Ace…"

"I was the student body vice president at Chilton, so I wrote a lot of speeches." she said simply and led him to the elevator. "I don't think you should start by saying that he was a sucky father. That might make him a little mad. You should say something more like 'Mitchum was dedicated to his work…' and then go from there."

Logan smiled as she pulled him into the elevator. She was talking a mile a minute and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her towards him and crashed his mouth down on hers, silencing her with a kiss. Rory responded only too willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he dipped his tongue into her warm, wet mouth, Rory moaned and Logan felt himself smiling. He was doing that a lot when Rory was around.


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee, Strings and Diamonds

**__**

A/N: Here's a little treat for you. I suddenly became inspired to write this story and this is what came out. Things are building up nice and slowly, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks, J.

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I wish!

Spring Break

Chapter Five: Coffee, Strings and Diamonds

"So, if you started by listing all of his accomplishments, you could mention that he was short-listed for The Pulitzer at the age of twenty five. That's pretty damn impressive." Rory sat at the desk staring at the computer screen with a pencil in her hand and a look of fierce concentration on her face. Logan was lying back on the bed throwing a ball in the air.

"Mmhm." He said absently as he focused on catching his signed baseball. He had grown tired of researching his father's life. They had been at it for an hour now and the more he discovered about the great Mitchum Huntzberger, the more he felt a complete failure and disappointment.

Rory was in her element though. She had googled his father and pulled up more than twelve thousand items on him. Her eyes had been glued to the screen ever since, only speaking occasionally to bring up some other fun fact about his dear father. Logan had lost interest after the first dozen and left her to it. He was seriously bored now and would much rather be doing anything else. In fact…

He caught the baseball and then pulled himself up. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the brunette before him. She was typing furiously on the keyboard of the computer and he couldn't help the smirk from creeping over his features as a plan formulated in his mind. They, well she, had been working on the speech non stop for the last hour; surely she deserved a break.

With his smirk still in place, Logan slid off the end of the bed and made his way across the room to the door. Rory didn't so much as glance up at him, her mind was firmly focused.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as Rory became ever more intimidated by the achievements of Logan's father the more she read. She had pulled up numerous articles by him covering varied subjects ranging from Politics, Lifestyle, and surprisingly, Wine. She was starting to feel that she would have to dedicate every waking hour of her life to achieve just one tenth of his accomplishments.

She let out a sigh and rest her head in the palm of her hand as her mind tried to take all of the information in. However, the strong smell of coffee drew her attention away from the screen. She looked around to see Logan standing at the door, leaning against the frame holding two cups of coffee with a mischievous smirk on his face. She hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Thirsty?" He asked knowing the answer to his question already. He held the cup out and watched as her eyes brightened.

"I didn't know you could read minds." Rory joked as she breathed in the rich aroma. Logan laughed.

"I'm a man of many hidden talents." He explained with an evil glimmer in his eye. Rory rolled her eyes and then automatically moved from the chair. She made her way towards Logan and the heavenly beverage. She raised her hand to grasp the cup, but Logan snatched it from her reach.

"Ah ah ah, Ace." His smirk widened into a full blown grin while Rory pouted.

"Logan!" She whined as her intense need to be caffeinated took hold of her body.

"You have to make it worth my while." He said in a sultry tone. Rory inclined her head to the side and eyed him curiously.

"Logan, I'm not trading sexual favours for coffee. Even I have my limits." She said dryly and then crossed her arms over her chest. Logan laughed again.

"One kiss." He smiled and held the coffee out to her. "One coffee for one kiss. That's all I'm asking for."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. She chewed on her lower lip as she weighed up the lengths of which she was willing to go to for a little cup of heaven. Surely she could manage one measly kiss. A smile spread across her face.

"That sounds like strings to me, Huntzberger! I'm a no-strings kind of girl, remember?" she said in a playfully teasing tone.

Logan's smile faded from his face as she reminded him of their non-relationship. He felt slightly saddened at her flippant attitude. It wasn't like he wanted to chase her down the isle or anything, but some sign that he wasn't the only one struggling with the terms of their arrangement would have been appreciated. Just a glimmer of something to show him that she actually cared and that he wasn't the only one obsessing over their agreement to be casual. He had never been in this position before and it would have been incredibly reassuring to know that he wasn't on his own in thinking that way. Despite what Colin had said to him about being a non-commitment kind of guy and not being ready to settle down, he was still having serious doubts. They wouldn't go away.

He stared back at her beaming blue eyes and let out a sigh before lowering his gaze to the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and was then caught off guard as her soft lips came into contact with his, surprising him. The kiss was brief, yet filled with heat. She broke away and then smiled up at him before snatching the coffee from his hand, leaving him speechless and slightly breathless.

"I like strings…sometimes." She said in a low tone and then fixed him with a look that left him seriously confused. His eyes narrowed as she sauntered back to the desk and returned her attention to the computer. "We should really get this finished."

Logan stood at the door unable to move or take his eyes off her. His mind was rerunning the last five minutes over and over again. He was trying to figure out if she really meant what she just told him. Did she want something more? Or maybe she was just teasing him.

"Logan?" The sound of her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said that I've finished the rough draft. Do you want to read over it?" Logan took a second to respond. He shook his head and then made his way over to where she was seated.

"Sure."

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan stood at the mini bar pouring himself a Scotch as he prepared himself for the night ahead. He had to admit that he did feel slightly better about the situation having spent the rest of his afternoon working on his speech with Rory. She had provided him with the confidence boost and the reassurance he needed to get through an evening spent in his father's company.

A smile crept over his features as he thought about how easily she seemed to be able to calm him and make him feel more sure of himself. A few hours spent in her company always seemed to put a smile on his face. Even if, internally, he was losing his mind.

"Has anyone seen my other shoe?" Colin entered the room wearing only one shoe. He was fully dressed in his tuxedo but was minus a shoe. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I hid it!" Finn admitted calmly as if it were a completely normal thing to do.

"Why did you hide my shoe, Finn?" Colin stared at him with a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes. Finn just remained unmoved on the couch as he tried to sort his tie.

"You hid my underwear. I was just trying to even the score."

Colin looked at Finn for a moment before his eyes were drawn to Logan. Logan just shrugged and downed the rest of his drink.

"Why would I hide your underwear, Finn?" He asked. His voice sounding ever more irritated.

"You tell me. All I know is that I don't have any underwear. I had to go commando. I'm just glad this tux isn't rented."

"Finn, did you pack any underwear?" Colin's face was turning red with frustration. Finn considered his question for a few seconds.

"I don't remember packing anything. The maid did it."

"The redhead?" Logan asked remembering Finn telling him about his tryst with his father's new, young, hot red haired maid. Finn scratched his head as he tried to remember.

"I think so."

"Isn't she the one you slept with and then almost got fired? Maybe she was getting back at you."

"You slept with your father's maid? God, Finn don't you have any standards?" Colin rolled his eyes. "Now where the hell is my shoe!?"

"Its under my pillow in the room." Finn stood up and crossed the room to where Logan was standing as Colin let out a tired groan and went to find his shoe.

"Logan can you help me out with this? I'm going to end up strangling myself here." Logan smiled and took the ends of his tie.

"You should've gone with a bow tie tonight."

Finn snorted. "Bow tie's are for sissies!"

"Right. Sorry." He amended. He finished helping Finn and then returned his attentions to his glass of Scotch.

"Are you nervous?" Finn queried as he studied him closely. Logan glanced at him.

"Do I look nervous?" Finn narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his question. Then he nodded exaggeratedly.

"You look like you're crapping yourself, mate. But not because of the speech you have to make in front of a room of complete strangers…" Finn commented dryly. Logan gave him a look. "Is a certain sheila giving you cause for concern?"

Logan sighed and then sat down on the stool at the mini bar. He swirled the liquid around in his glass before taking a swig. "Maybe."

"I found it!" Colin exclaimed as he returned to the room wearing both shoes. Finn raised his gaze to his dark-haired friend and then sighed dreamily as he took in his dashing appearance.

"Well, don't you look pretty!" Colin sent him a dirty look. He plopped himself down on the couch and began flicking through the TV channels.

"Ooh, any good porn?" Finn drifted over to where Colin was seated and snatched the remote from his hand and continued flicking through the channels until he came across what he was looking for. As the loud moans began, Logan rolled his eyes at his friends as they moved closer to the TV. Their full attentions were fixed on the screen. There was no talking to them now. They were lost to the world and he needed to go finish getting ready. He would leave them to it and hope that Rory didn't walk in on them. She had been through enough embarrassing encounters for one day.

He downed the rest of his scotch and just as he was about to head to his room, his cell phone rang. He sighed heavily as he prepared himself for who he knew it would be; his father.

Without looking at the caller ID, he answered resigned to his fate. "Hey Dad."

"Logan, where are you? You're late. It started twenty minutes ago." His father's harassed voice drifted through the receiver. Logan rolled his eyes as he slid the door open to the balcony. Colin and Finn were still immersed with the TV.

"You didn't say I had to be there for the whole thing. I'll be there in time to present your award, Dad. Don't worry." He placated his father.

"You better, Logan. And you better not embarrass me. These are important people. If you were smart you would see this as an opportunity to make some contacts." Mitchum said in a harsh tone and then hung up the phone.

RLRLRLRL

"Hey Ace, are you ready to…" his voice trailed off as he laid his eyes upon the beauty standing in front of the mirror. Rory turned and offered him a smile which lit up her features. Logan couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot as he gaped at her. "…wow."

That was all he could say as his eyes remained fixed on her slender frame decorated by a beautiful black, body-hugging silk dress. It was the same dress he had helped her pick out earlier that day, but now with all the added touches, she looked breathtaking. Her sleek hair framed her face and in turn made her blue eyes stand out. Her lips were a luscious red, full and temptingly appealing.

Rory blushed under his gaze before turning back to face the mirror. "You look pretty 'wow' yourself there, mister."

Her comment made Logan smile as he checked her out. His eyes travelled the length of her, taking in all of her curves. His fingers itched to touch her. He closed his eyes as he imagined what she smelled like.

He shook the lustful thoughts from his mind and took a step towards her. She softened out her dress with her hands and then adjusted the straps of her sleeveless gown before frowning at her reflection.

"Are you sure this will be okay?" She asked sounding a little unsure. Logan closed the gap between them and sniggered to himself. She astounded him sometimes. She was truly beautiful but still she needed reassurance.

"You look beautiful, Rory." He told her in a low voice as he stood behind her. He raised his hands to rest on her waist and then pressed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. Breathing in her scent, he had to fight his own body's natural impulses as he struggled not to ravish her right then and there. Another time, he told himself. They were already running late.

"Are you sure?"

"Ace." He cut her off and then remembered that he had something for her. He dropped his hands from her waist and then removed a black, velvet jewellery box from his inside coat pocket. "Here."

He held the box out to her with a smile on his face. Rory turned around to face him and frowned as her eyes fixed on the box.

"What is it?" She enquired curiously, her brow furrowed in consternation. Logan gave her a half smile and then placed the box into her hands.

"Open it and find out." He told her. Rory's blue eyes flitted up to meet his as she tried to read him. She bit her lower lip and then slowly she opened the box to reveal a shiny gold necklace encrusted with more diamonds than she had ever seen on one piece of jewellery. She gasped at its splendour. She couldn't take her eyes off the piece, it was mesmerising.

"You like?" Logan watched her reaction as she gaped in awe at his generous gift.

"Logan…its…wow." Logan smirked as she used his word to describe the beauty of something which was indescribable.

"Put it on." He encouraged her. Rory's eyes flew up to meet his with a surprised expression on her face.

"I can't wear this."

"Of course you can." He laughed softly at how horrified she looked at his suggestion.

"Logan, this must have cost you a fortune. I can't accept it. Its too much." She closed the box and handed it back to him. It was Logan's turn to look confused.

"Ace, relax. I didn't buy it. Its on loan. I'll send it back tomorrow. Tonight, its all yours." He smiled reassuringly and handed the velvet box back to her. She looked at him intently and then moved her gaze to the shiny little stones as they glistened brightly. She bit her lip as she considered wearing something so exquisite. She was worried in case something went wrong while they were in her possession. What if she lost the necklace? What if she broke it? What if someone stole it while she wasn't looking?

"Logan, I…" She hesitated.

"Ace, I insist." He grew frustrated at her resistance so he took the box back and then went about removing the necklace from its case and stood behind her, fastening the delicate piece around her long neck as she held her hair up out of his way. "There."

She smiled brightly as her fingers flit gently over the little gems. "I feel like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'. I mean, apart from the whole her being a hooker part."

He turned her back around so she was facing the mirror and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Something that beautiful deserves to be worn by someone even more exquisite." He whispered softly into her ear as they admired the image reflecting back at them. Rory's eyes were fixed on the diamonds around her neck. Logan's gaze was fixed on her sparkling blue eyes. She was captivating. Even without the fifty thousand dollars worth of jewellery draped around her neck, she still captivated him.

Rory placed her hand over his and craned her neck so she could look at him. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ace." He nodded and then his eyes moved from hers to her lips. He really wanted to kiss her. "Rory?"

"Hmm?" She said dreamily as she let her head fall back against him as they both enjoyed the feeling of being in each others arms.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered in a husky tone. Rory felt her whole body tremble as his breath tickled against the back of her neck. She smiled mischievously.

"You'll smudge my lipstick. We're already running late." she reasoned with him as seriously as she could with a straight face. Inside she was dying for him to kiss her.

"I don't care." He breathed again and Rory twisted around in his embrace.

"Okay." She shrugged and then closed her eyes in anticipation. He watched her for a second and then raised his hand up to cup her cheek. He moved closer and softly pressed his lips against hers. It started off slowly but soon they grew into it and Rory wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted and he immediately dipped his tongue into her warm, wet mouth fully intent on ravishing her. But something in the back of his mind reminded him that they had somewhere to be and as much as he would love to blow off his father and spend the night alone with Rory, he valued his life too much.

He continued the kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away. He rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Wow." He said as he felt his heart racing. No one had ever made him feel like this from just one kiss. Rory opened her eyes and met his gaze and then they both started laughing.

"We're going to be late." She removed her arms from around his neck and took a step back.

Logan immediately missed the closeness and so pulled her back for one more kiss.

"I don't care." He murmured against her lips. This kiss was less passionate than the first. It was more tender, like he was kissing something precious to him. And with every minute that passed, she was becoming so.

He couldn't deny it any longer. There was something about this girl that made him want to forget about everyone and everything else. No other girls even came close to her. No other girl made him want to open up to them. No other girl would go out of her way to help him write a speech for his ass-hat of a father. Quite simply, there was no other girl he would rather have spent this weekend with than her. His Ace.

Maybe once tonight was over, they could have a talk. He had a lot of things to say.

"Hey Logan, the limo's here…" Finn barged in breaking the moment between them. He rolled his eyes as he saw them wrapped around each other once again. "Get a room guys!"

Logan let out a heavy sigh as he broke away from Rory. "We did, Finn. You're the one who keeps entering without knocking first!"

He turned to glare at his irritating friend. Finn shrank back and held up his hands in apology. He quickly backtracked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Logan turned back to see Rory smiling brightly up at him.

"What?"

"At least we had our clothes on this time." They both laughed and he dove in for one last kiss. Yep, he could definitely see a talk in their future.


	6. Chapter 6: No Place like Home

**AN: Okay, hands up! I suck! I haven't been very good with the updates lately, and I apologise profusely. Real life is a pain in the butt. Here is a new chapter of Spring Break. It's been nearly five months since I updated this (again so sorry) and if you can't remember what has happened so far, here is a quick recap. Logan takes Rory to New York for an awards do in honour of his father. He quickly realises that the more time he spends with Rory, the more he wants to be with her exclusively. He even called her his girlfriend! Accidentally. Anyway, he called in Colin and Finn to help him figure things out and Colin told him that he is so not ready to be a boyfriend. But Logan's not so sure. He wants to have a talk with Rory. This isn't the longest chapter, I'm just trying to move the story on and set up a few things. I hope you enjoy it and you can review and tell me how much I suck. I don't mind lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Spring Break

Chapter Six: No Place like Home

He stood at the bar waiting to be served, relieved that the worst part of the evening was over. He had successfully given his speech, talking about how wonderful a human being his father was and how much he truly deserved the recognition. There was a few occasions where he almost choked on his words, but he got through it. He presented the award for Outstanding Contribution to the world of Journalism, or whatever it was, to his father and then posed, fake grin in place, for pictures.

As soon as the flashbulbs went away, Logan had made a desperate dash towards the bar. His throat was dry and he needed something to take away the bitter taste from his mouth.

Having finally managed to place his order, he scanned the room looking for the one bright spot in his evening; his Ace. During the speech, she had sat at their table a few feet away mouthing the words of his speech to him in case he forgot. He had kept his eyes on her practically through the whole thing. It wasn't purely to calm his nerves; he couldn't have taken his eyes off her even if he wanted to. She was truly mesmerising.

He had spent most of the night introducing her to famous journalist types and watched as her eyes lit up with the excitement of it all. He had to admit how impressed he had been with her though. After the first few shy encounters, she had held her own in esteemed company asking questions and listening intently, memorising every word spoken for future reference. She was truly in her element and he couldn't deny the little shot of jealousy he felt as others monopolised her time. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with her and have her all to himself. It surprised him how possessive he felt over her. He wanted her as his own, he knew that much. He wasn't willing to share her anymore. He just wasn't sure whether he was really ready for all that entailed, or if she even really felt the same way. They still hadn't had the talk. He promised himself that as soon as they were back in New Haven he would sit her down and pick her brain. He just needed to be patient until then and remember that she wasn't his girlfriend and that whenever some guy was all over her, he had no right to want to pummel them into a bloody mess.

His eyes narrowed and darkened as he found Rory standing talking to Raymond Hoffit. He worked for his father at HPG here in New York and on the few occasions that they had met, he knew he didn't like him. He was a slime ball, and going by the way he was leering at Rory, it was pretty clear that she was in his sights.

The bartender finally handed him his drink and he made quick work of it before heading in Rory's direction. He kept his eyes firmly on the pair of them, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists every time Raymond would slyly touch Rory's arm. Rory didn't seem to notice what he was up to but Logan did and it made him seriously pissed. As he crossed the dance floor, he felt someone tug on his sleeve and pull him away in the opposite direction. His eyes were still fixed on Rory and the sleaze until he finally turned to see who was pulling him away.

"Colin? What the hell?" he tried to snatch his arm from his friend's grasp, but Colin held on firmly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Colin replied as they came to a halt outside the main room. Logan turned to go back inside, his anger was bubbling away nicely, he was ready to knock that guys block off or maybe even Colin's if he stood in his way.

"What?"

"You cannot pick a fight with that guy here, tonight." Colin explained his reasoning.

"I wasn't going to…" his voice trailed off and Colin gave him a pointed look. "He had his hands all over her, Colin."

Colin shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend. "First of all, no he didn't. And second of all, she's a big girl. She can handle herself. She doesn't need you rushing to her rescue. You're not her boyfriend."

Logan dropped his gaze to the floor and let out a long sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Colin studied him curiously.

"I thought we talked about this. We agreed that you weren't ready," Colin reminded him of their earlier conversation. Logan met his gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I am," his voice came out sounding unsure but Colin noted the certainty in his eyes. He really wanted to go through with this. Colin was speechless.

"Are you…? Do you…? You don't…?" Colin struggled to ask his question, his expression full of disbelief. He was standing in front of Logan, his best friend of nearly twenty years and he felt as if he didn't recognise him anymore.

Logan dropped his eyes to the floor and then said in a voice barely audible to him, "I don't know."

Colin was gob smacked. Never in all his life did he expect Logan to be the first one to fall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I…I don't know what to say," Colin was truly lost for words. Logan looked up at him slightly annoyed.

"I'm not in love with her. Not…not yet anyway." He tried to sound more certain about himself, but deep down he couldn't make sense of anything.

"But you care enough that you want to go rip that guys throat out for just talking to her?" Colin found himself smiling at the absurdity of the situation. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't stop thinking about her. She's so easy to talk to. She's smart as hell and she challenges me, you know. Life's never boring when she's around and she's so beautiful, although she doesn't see it. Which just makes her even more amazing. When I'm with her I don't want to be with anyone else. And when I'm with someone else, I spend all my time thinking about her and what she's doing and who she's doing it with."

"When I called her my girlfriend, it felt natural and that freaked me out completely. But now I just think that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, I have to settle down eventually right?" Logan rambled on as Colin tried to keep up with him. His eyes widened as he mentioned settling down.

"Are you serious? You want to settle down with her? You're not going to ask her to marry you are you?" he asked sounding truly horrified at the prospect. Logan just rolled his eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not going to ask her to marry me. What do you think I am? Crazy?"

"I was starting to wonder," Colin admitted his mind was whirling with all these new developments in his friend's life.

"Who's crazy?" Finn appeared behind them and slung his arms around both their shoulders pulling them close together.

"You are, Finn." Colin rolled his eyes and tried to pull away from the obvious stench of alcohol emanating from his breath.

"Aww, you're so sweet Colin." Finn pinched his cheek then planted a kiss on his other cheek.

"Get off!" Colin shirked his arm from his shoulders and moved out of his reach while wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Logan chuckled as Colin glared at Finn.

"What are you laughing at, Huntzberger? I just saw your girl shimmying on the dance floor with some guy." Finn informed him and then pulled out a flask from his inside jacket pocket. Logan felt his blood boil and he pushed away from Finn and stormed back into the main room. Colin and a swaying Finn followed after him.

When they got inside, Logan stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed as he saw Rory dancing with Raymond Hoffit. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened as he saw where Raymond had his hands.

Before Colin or even Finn could stop him, he was across the dance floor in a flash. He stood behind Rory, glaring at Raymond, wishing him a painful death. He listened as Rory and Raymond talked pleasantly enough, but his temper was threatening to explode as Raymond slid his hand onto the small of her back. Her bare back. Her dress was backless and Logan didn't want anyone but himself touching her back or any other part of her.

Closing his eyes, he counted to ten and then cleared his throat, interrupting the pair. Rory turned around in Raymond's grip to smile at Logan, while Raymond didn't look too pleased to see him.

"Hey. I was wondering where you disappeared to," Rory's smile remained as she moved slightly away from Raymond and kissed Logan on the cheek, her hand taking his.

"Hey Huntzberger. Good to see you again. I was just telling Rory here, how much I loved your speech," Raymond smirked at him and it was all Logan could do to remain standing where he was. In his mind, he was imagining ripping his head off.

"Thanks," he managed to speak as civilly as possible.

"Yeah, I particularly loved the part where you said how proud you were to be his son. Changed days, huh?" Raymond snorted and Logan squeezed Rory's hand a little tighter as he tried to hold back from punching him. Rory must have noticed as she slid out of Raymond grasp all together and placed her hand on his chest as if to hold him back.

"I guess," Logan smiled tensely. He really was having trouble restraining himself.

"Gone are the days when you used to show up to these things, get blind drunk and end up having to be escorted off the premises," Raymond laughed and then eyed Rory appreciatively. "You're choice in dates has significantly improved also."

Logan noticed Rory shifting uncomfortably under Raymond's lustful gaze. He dropped her hand and snaked his arm around her waist in a protective and reassuring gesture. Rory moved closer into him as she squeezed her waist. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Raymond. But if you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my date."

Rory lifted her gaze to hold his and smiled as he calmly manoeuvred her away from Raymond and his sleazy eyes. Logan's jaw was still tense and she could sense the tension radiating off of him, but she was proud of him for not reacting to someone who was so clearly trying to get a rise out of him. Her smile widened and she slid her arm around his waist and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Logan studied her closely as she pulled back. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed back up into his inquisitive ones.

"What I can't hug my date for no reason?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face. Logan smirked and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her petite frame firmly against his. They began moving in time to the music, swaying and drifting slowly around the dance floor, all the while, their eyes remained firmly fixed on each other. Logan stared down at her big blue orbs and lost himself completely. He loved the feel of her body in his arms; he breathed in the scent of her perfume and knew that there was no other place he'd rather be. No other girls, Rory was home for him and he couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"What are you smiling about?" Rory narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him as they continued moving around the room, unaware of anyone else.

"I can't smile at my date?" Logan threw back at her and she giggled softly. Logan's smile grew brighter as the sound of her musical laughter ignited something inside of him. He needed to kiss her. He didn't care where they were or the fact that his father would see them, he just needed to feel her soft lips pressing against his.

His smile softened and he closed the distance between them, moulding his lips to hers in a tender kiss. It wasn't as heated or passionate as their usual kisses which Rory found surprising. It was slow, soft and full of things unsaid. Logan had never kissed her like that before. It was much more intimate, despite their surroundings, and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. She thought it was quite possible that she might faint.

"What was that for?" she asked after a few minutes once she had managed to compose herself somewhat. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, she was sure he could hear it. Logan just smiled and brushed the loose strands of hair from her face.

"You are the most beautiful woman in this room tonight," his voice was low and husky, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She was suddenly aware of everything, as was her body. She was aware of his hand burning into the small of her back, his thumb drawing light circles on her skin, driving her insane. His breath on her face made her feel dizzy and she knew she had to hold onto him a little tighter to ensure she didn't collapse into a pile on the floor. Her knees felt like jelly and her whole body was just intoxicated with him. No one had ever had this kind of effect on her before; she was completely bewitched, bothered and bewildered by him.

Logan smiled again and leaned towards her, his mouth lingering at her ear causing the thumping in her chest to increase tenfold.

"You're shaking," he whispered softly and then kissed the spot behind her ear which made her whole body shudder. Logan noticed her reaction to his antics and laughed heartily, "Rory…"

Rory felt his lips move down her neck and her eyes rolled back in her head as the sensations he was eliciting in her drove her to the brink. "Logan…"

His name died on her lips as he kissed a trail down her neck and along her jaw, where he found her lips and kissed her with everything he had. Rory let out a breathy moan as his tongue dipped inside her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Logan was only too happy to oblige.

They kissed each other frantically as if the end of the world was coming tomorrow, completely forgetting their environment. It wasn't until the need for oxygen broke them apart, that Rory suddenly remembered where they were and instantly a blush crept over her features. She opened her eyes to see people staring at them with looks of disgust and shock at such a public display of affection. Horrified, Rory took a step back, breaking free of his embrace. Logan was panting for breath, but his eyes were firmly fixed on hers. He tried to pull her back to him, but she raised her hand to stop him and then backed away.

"I just…" she was completely breathless, "…I'm going to go…to the bathroom." Logan watched her with lust in his eyes.

"Do you want some company?" he asked playfully and arched his brow at her. Rory's eyes widened and she blushed again.

"No. You…stay here. I'll be right back," she told him and taking a deep breath she backed away from him and quickly made her way to the restrooms. She could really do with a cold shower right about now. She couldn't believe how carried away she had gotten with him in front of so many people. But Logan had always had some kind of power over her that made her forget about everything. She was firmly under his spell. She was helpless to his charms. That was both a blessing and curse. She loved spending time with Logan, but it also made it more difficult when he wasn't around.

She couldn't allow herself to let her guard down so freely with Logan; it would only make it more painful when he pushed her away.

**AN: So that's it. Hopefully it won't take me another five months to write the next chapter. And just to let you know, I have started writing JHL and WIMTB. So, if I can find the time to get them finished, I'll have them posted soon. Oh and I just wanted to say how excited I am that Matt's finally got a new show, 'The Good Wife'. I seriously can't wait to have him back on our screens regularly. :yay: Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading and to everyone who has read and reviewed this and all of my other stories. I love you all. :D**

**Julie.**


End file.
